Swinging Suohwards
by Loise
Summary: Kyouya, briefly, was a Boy Scout. A compass points north, but that isn't the right direction always. KyouyaTamaki.


_Swinging Suohwards_

* * *

Kyouya, briefly, had been a Boy Scout. Tracking and camping however weren't really useful in a city. Especially when you owned a GPS system, with a 3.7 stock interest too. A compass was now decidedly old fashioned.

Sometimes, but, Kyouya respected a compass. Useful, efficient and didn't depend solely on something floating several thousand feet above Earth. There was a sense of satisfaction in watching the arrows swing around, and north, was always forward, always ahead.

There were days, when he felt that his time spent as a Boy Scout was essential and useful. Kyouya had been told to always tread lightly when tracking his prey. Always be ready for sudden movements. If the prey was frightened and nervous, speak in a soft, reassuring tone. This will calm them, while you lure them in.

Knowledge is always something Kyouya takes to his fullest advantage. Kyouya smiles, glasses glinting. He leans forward, breath brushing the back of Tamaki's neck. He's so close that he can see each and every one of the fine, blond hair. Tamaki shivers and whirls around, his body is a comically tragic pose.

Tamaki looked up, startled with eyes wide, mouth parting slightly. "Kyouya!" He says, stumbling over the name. "I didn't see you there!" Tamaki knows he shouldn't be surprised. Kyouya has always been able to move silently, swiftly, stealthily. Kyouya has the ability to appear when he is least expected.

Knowing this, Kyouya smiles, a hint of bright, white - hunter's - teeth. Very useful, he thinks. Fingers grip his clipboard. He takes a measure of calm from the figures, the increase in profits, and the steady rise of a red line on a graph. Without him, Tamaki's dedication to the Host Club, would not be enough. But without Tamaki the Host Club would have never left the ground. Never thought to be created. That was Tamaki.

"You are free Saturday night?" He says, dismissing Tamaki's other comments. He knows Tamaki too well to reply to everything he says. He replies when he feels so, and takes no small amusement in watching Tamaki splutter, redden and then smile, warmly. Tamaki trusts him, and Kyouya relishes that feeling. Few people, after knowing him this long, fully trust Kyouya.

"Y-Yes?" Tamaki hesitantly stutters. "Are we having a special one night offer? Will I be entertaining a lovely princess that evening?" The Host Club is Tamaki's creation, he delights in it, he is the centre, the soul. Tamaki wears all of his emotions of his face. Joy, exuberance and pleasure from pleasing someone else.

He grips his clipboard, fingers tightening momentarily. Tamaki's eyes fall, and linger on his fingers. Tamaki has always admired Kyouya's fingers, long and elegant. Perfect for piano, he had thought. Kyouya knows his talents, knows what is expected of him. It's more than his brothers, but Kyouya views it as a challenge. His father expects to exceed his brothers exponentially, if he ever wants to resume the family's business. His brother were first amused by the thought of Kyouya challenging them, now, they view him uneasily. Kyouya is determined. He smiles, and his brothers smile, while his father watches.

"No." Kyouya states firmly, "We will be going out to dinner together." His father should be pleased that he is entertaining the Suoh heir. Appreciative that he has befriended a member of a rich and powerful family. Kyouya likes the blush the infuses Tamaki's cheeks. He has his own reasons for inviting Tamaki to dinner. Kyouya will not disclose these reasons, he knows his strengths, and he will not be exploited. Tamaki shouldn't be a weakness, but Kyouya knows, that if Tamaki asks - something, anything - he will help, scheming so things are angled in his fortune. Kyouya isn't above kindness, especially with Tamaki.

"Ah - uh!" Tamaki is speechless, mouth open once more in surprise. It's always Tamaki that drags Kyouya out of bed. Eyes for once not hidden behind reflective glass, but showing the true feelings of Kyouya. Tamaki loves mornings, loves going places with Kyouya. If Tamaki can get Kyouya out of bed that is. Enticing him, because Kyouya always does what he wants, for his benefit. Tamaki knows, but, that Kyouya is kind underneath. He's mother after all! Kyouya taking him to dinner? Tamaki is startled.

"I have made reservations at 7 p.m. Will you be ready by 6:30? I will pick you up then, Tamaki." Kyouya nods, watching as more members of the Host Club start to arrive. The Twins narrow their eyes at Tamaki and Kyouya, close together and with Tamaki blushing.

"That sounds fine," Tamaki murmurs, voice smooth and textured. Deeper, more mature than usual. It's one he often uses to entertain the 'princesses'. "Dress?" Tamaki asks, because etiquette has been drilled into the both of them since they were born. Tamaki is a Suoh, Kyouya a Ohtori, they are sure to be noticed, recognised, talked about. Kyouya has made plans.

"Formal," he says, looser now. Tamaki is coming. Doubts shouldn't have troubled him. Kyouya nods as Mori and Honey enter. Kyouya likes Tamaki in a suit, tie tight, the suit showing off his long body, cut especially for Tamaki.

Tamaki smiles, and Kyouya turns smoothly, loving, wanting - achieving his challenges.

Kyouya respected his time as a Boy Scout. Tracking, camping, watching and waiting. Learning how to use a compass. Kyouya is willing to wait, he isn't too sure himself yet. He still enjoys the feeling of making Tamaki's eyes widen in surprise, lips spread into a welcoming smile and whole body lean towards his.

He remembers the exact shade of Tamaki's blond hair in the sunlight, the colour of his eyes when 'justice' must be achieved. He is amused when Tamaki sulks in the corner, when Tamaki comes up with his brilliant, crazy, unworkable plans.

Kyouya has been watching the compass for some time, wanting to forge ahead, but knowing, accepting, that Tamaki has to catch up. He relishes the challenge, knowing sometimes, that to go forward, you have to go south.

* * *

AN: dedicated to the exuberant razberrycreme. Written for the ouranflashfic nature challenge. Thank you for any reviews. 


End file.
